Ogletree, Martin L., "Overview of physiological and pathophysiological effects of thromboxane A.sub.2 ", Federation Proceedings Vol. 46, No. 1, January, 1987, pp. 133 139, discloses in the "ABSTRACT" that there is evidence which "supports participation of TxA.sub.2 and/or TxA.sub.2 receptors . . . in complications of pregnancy (e.g., preeclampsia) . . . . This evidence supports pivotal involvement of TxA.sub.2 in pathophysiology and provides a strong rationale for pursuing TxA.sub.2 -blocking strategies in drug development." At page 134, it is indicated that "Conditions both involving increased synthesis of Tx metabolites and showing responsiveness of intervention with inhibitors of Tx synthesis are: